White Christmas
by 4696neko
Summary: When Kurotuki Kiriga falls in love with Tsurugi Kyousuke something suprising happens to both of them. Oc X Character i suck @ summaries


**Okay my first OcXCharacter story **

**I'm not quite sure If it's late or early, i had a massive formatting problem for like a whole day and i was looking for solutions on how to fix it.**

** anyways enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>White Christmas<p>

Tsurugi Kyousuke X Oc

"...!"

"Ku...ki!"

"Huh?"

A light blue haired girl with half up half down styled hair opens her eyes and blinks a few times seeing a brown figure in front of her.

"Kurotsuki!"

"Ah!"

The girl who was asleep jumps up making her head collide to the head that was in front of her.

"Ow!"

"Kurotsuki~ that hurts "

The brunette who got hit in the head was rubbing his forehead sitting on the floor looking up to the girl.

" what are you doing Captain?!" Kiriga who was also rubbing her forehead where she hit herself with the captain of the Raimon soccer team .

"You asked me to wake you up when the party was going to start? Don't you remember? I was calling your name for ages."

" oh sorry I was still half asleep then, next time can you not do that? You scared me to death just then." She picked her self up and gave tenma a hand to help him up and walked to the sofa that she was sleeping and picked up her phone with ear plugs connecting to them.

" yea I will, I'm don't want a head bud coming to me next time."

"We should make your nickname rock head from now on" Kariya who was watching from a distance snickering. But stopped soon when a soccer ball came flying into his face.

"I don't think you want to call me that now, do you?" Kiriga gave him a death glare, making him freeze.

"No..."

"Good, we don't want any trouble do we?" She smiled at Kariya so innocently that even Tenma froze.

"Merry Christmas !"

Everyone from the soccer club was celebrating an early Christmas with their team mates.

Since they planned the party straight after school everyone was still in their school uniform.

"Merry Christmas Kiriga chan" Sorano Aoi, one of her best friends walked towards her with two cups of drinks in her hands.

"Merry Christmas to you too"

"Here you go"

Aoi passed her one of the cups that she had to Kiriga and turned around to their other class mates.

Kiriga sipped on her drink that aoi gave her when all of a sudden aoi asks a question.

"So, how's it going with you and Tsurugi-kun ?"

Kiriga suddenly coughs loudly.

"Are you okay Kurotsuki?"

Tsurugi came walking to her with a worried face.

"I'm okay Tsurugi, I just got something stuck in my throat but it's okay I got it out" She placed a smile on her face and waited till Tsurugi went back to the other kids.

"Aoi! What was that for?"

She quickly turned around to aoi and had a smirk on her face that obviously shows that she was up to something.

"Oh you don't have to be so shy, I know that you're in love with Tsurugi-kun"

"Wh..what are you talking about Aoi?"

"Don't be silly, it's so obvious. You are so easy to see through when it comes to love."

" I'm not in love with...Tsurugi."

Kiriga whispered Tsurugis name and blushes.

" it's okay I won't tell anyone. Ill help you"

"What?"

" oh look it's already this late I think we should get home now "

Aoi shouts out making sure everyone could hear what she said.

The boys started to talk to each other and Shindou stood in the middle of the room, clapped his hands two times.

"Sorano is right lets all work together and clean this mess so that we can go home."

Kiriga was confused in what she was trying to do but she immediately when to work when she saw Tsurugi looking towards her.

~times skip~

"Good job everyone on cleaning this mess, now get home quickly and get a good night sleep, see ya tomorrow!" Endou kantoku finalised his cleaning and crossed his arm watching everyone leave the club room.

Just when Kiriga was to leave the building aoi pushed tenma and the other boys away from Tsurugi and Kiriga.

" hey Tsurugi-kun could you walk Kiriga-chan back home ? I've heard it's pretty dangerous around at night recently"

"What about you aoi-chan?" Kiriga Asks her feeling anxious.

" I'm okay Tenma is walking me home"

"I'm what?" Tenma turns around confused.

"Right ?!" Aoi glares at Tenma and Tenma quickly follows her plan.

"Oh yea, right, it's okay I'm walking her home so don't worry"

"I can walk home by my self, you don't have to walk me home Tsurugi-kun"

"No, it's okay ill walk you home "

" okay.. Thanks "

Aoi pushes Tenma the other way and winks back at Tsurugi

" Thanks Sorano " he mouthed it to her and followed Kiriga home.

Small specks of snow started to fall down on the streets of inazuma.

Kiriga opens her hands out and watches the snow falling on to her palm and melt on her hand.

"It's white Christmas " she whispered.

"Yea it is..." Tsurugi mutters under his scarf an walks on passing Kiriga.

She walks up to him with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks for walking me home Tsurugi-kun"

"No worries."

"Are you ok alone?"

"Yea my house is pretty near anyway so it's not a problem"

"So... See you at school tomorrow ?"

"Yea...bye "

Kiriga opened her gate and walked inside and stopped at the door

"Stupid me. Why wasn't more brave?" She mutters really quietly when she her someone call out for her name.

"Kurotsuki!"

Wondering who it was she turns around and sees Tsurugi puffing at her house gate.

"Kurotsuki...there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?..." She walks up to the gate and stands there with Tsurugi infront of her staring into her clear blue eyes with his piercing orange eyes.

"I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I...L...like ...you"

"What do you mean?"

" I mean like like you...I mean like...in..love..?"

" ..."

Kiriga could not believe what he had heard, she was so surprised that she dropped her bag and stood there.

"...Im not expecting for you to like me but my feeling aren't going to change. "

"Tsurugi, are you saying this for real? No jokes?"

"No jokes, my feeling for you are real."

"I'll be waiting for your answer "

Just about he was going to leave Kiriga opened the gate and moved closer to the Tsurugi and called his name.

"Kyousuke"

He turned around and Kiriga leaned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Baka...why didn't you say sooner?"

Kiriga was smiling with tears flowing on to her cheeks and Tsurugi hugged her and released her after 20 seconds and they stared into each others eyes.

"This is for you "

He took out a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Kiriga.

"Open it "

Tsurugi was blushing and she could see it even he was lookin the other way.

Opening the gift, Kiriga covers her mouth with her hand and smiles.

She takes out an small light blue crystal necklace for the box and looks at it.

"I saw you at the shops before and you were looking at this"

"Oh Tsurugi-kun I love you so much!"

She jumps into him and hugs him so hard.

"I need you to give you something as well!"

She looks for something to give to him on the spot.

" I already did, or maybe I need another one "

"Mou~ just one more"

Kiriga leans onto him and gives him another kiss on the cheek as a present.

"Tsurugi, can I call you Kyousuke from now on?"

" only if you let me call to you Kiriga "

"Okay Kyousuke."

"Don't forget to come to practice tomorrow Kiriga"

"I know, this is the best white Christmas ever"

* * *

><p>White Christmas means snow falling on Christmas - I think that what white Christmas are. Don't get angry at me if I'm wrong, I've never seen snow before so you can't blame me<p>

Mou -jeez (I think it is I couldn't think of any other translations

Baka-im guessing everyone knows this, idoit or stupid

Thanks for reading to the last.

I hope you enjoyed it ^^

If you like romance an also like to listen to vocaloids try listening to some of honeyworks songs

Review?

No flames that are harsh...

sorry if there were some pelling or not so good writing in there-_-


End file.
